Cracked Shells
by MindlessTurtle
Summary: A series of one-shots about each turtle dealing with a cracked shell! Set in 2014 film.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok so this came to my head at random but this may or may not be more than a one shot. That depends on how much love this story gets, but read it and review please! (Takes place in the 2014 film)**

Cracked Shells

_Takes place a few weeks after movie_

Raphael sighed and tried to find a more comfortable position on the couch, which was hard since he was forced to lay on his plastron.

After the fight with Shredder for his brother's lives Raph still had a harshly cracked shell to deal with. Sure, Donnie tapped it. Later the genius of the mutant family, with the help of his other siblings held him down, removed all the duct tape, cleaned the cracks and lastly wrapped several layers of gauze around his shell. He apparently also caught a bug which, normally wouldn't be a problem but with a shell in need of healing and things he need to get done a good night's sleep had been out of the question.

He was told that if he was caught laying on his shell or doing anything other than standing or laying on his plastron his punishment would be Michelangelo sitting on his legs. The orange banded turtle was actually sitting next to him making sure he waas comfy.

"Need anything dude?"

"No"

"Hungry?"

"No"

"Need some medicine? Is your fever rising?

"No and no"

"Need me to massage your shoulders? You look kinda tense"

"Shut up Mikey"

"Ok, ok if you need anything call Leo because I'm gonna spend some time with my girl"

Raph rolled his eyes, as cute as April thought it was, Raph really wished his brother would stop harassing their human friend.

"Tell 'er she's got my full blessing to pepper spray you if you don't keep your hands to yourself!"

"Love you too bro… Bye!"

Raph heard his brother grab his skateboard and take off before his eyelids slid closed and he fell asleep. His headache had gotten a bit worse he hoped it would go away after a light snooze.

Raphael slowly returned to the land of the living when he heard muffled voices right by him.

"…..ou sure Donnie?"

"Yeah Leo, he's fine"

"Even Mikey doesn't sleep that long"

"Hey! I'm not that heavy of a sleeper!"

"You slept through a really bad thunder storm once, and relax Leo in order for our bodies to heal quicker the speed of the healing process manifests itself in the form of drowsiness"

"So how much longer does he need to sleep?"

"Not sure, but if I had to guess I'd say he'll wake up soon"

"I think he's dead guys"

"Mikey! Stop poking him! If you keep bothering him Splinter will send you to the hashi!"

"Will not"

"Will too"

"Will not"

Raph shifted over a bit and turned his head.

"Both of you! Shaddup!"

He blinked his eyes open and was vaguely aware of his older brother walking closer and kneeling in front of him.

"Hey Raph"

"Wazzit Leo?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Like there's a semi parked on my shell!"

Leonardo looked at his sibling's shell and gently put his hand on it

"Don't touch!"

Leo yanked his hand back at Raph's sudden outburst

"Donnie?"

"The pain medication must have worn off, I'll go get more but Raph needs to eat something before he can take them or he'll start feeling sick"

Mikey heard 'eat' and immediately dashed off to the kitchen.

Leo helped Raphael into sitting position. Raph sat up and held his head.

"Feeling ok Raph?"

"Yeah yeah… just dizzy"

Mikey came back with a sandwich and some water. He set it down next to Raph and switched on the TV.

"what do you feel like watching bro? Action movie? TV show? Cartoons?"

Raph rolled his eyes and looked at the sandwich his brother brought him.

"Not really in the mood or TV, or food. Think I'll head to bed early."

Leo gently pushed his brother back down before he stand.

"You really should eat something Raph. Eat then Donnie can give you something for the pain."

Donatello walked in with a bottle in his hand

"You already slept for 13 hours 6 minutes and 17 seconds. You really need food and water in your system"

Raphael saw it was clear his brothers weren't going to let him off the hook for this one so he reluctantly picked up the sandwich and took a bite. He choked down the first bite without gagging but his stomach immediately made him regret it.

"Raph? Raphael? You feeling alri-"

Raph lurched forward and vomited whatever contents were still in his stomach.

"Raph!"

"Ew!"

"I'll get the mop"

Raph blacked out after that, when he came to he was lying on his side with a cold rag on his forehead replacing his mask. He shifted his head and felt Donnie checking his pulse

"Oh, you're awake. Still feel sick?"

"Bit better than before. What happened anyway?"

"well, you woke up with a pretty high fever and when we tried to get you to eat you took one bite and threw up all over Leo"

Raph groaned Mikey wasn't going to let him live down barfing on Fearless.

"After that?"

"Leo looked surprised, Mikey tried not to puke and Splinter helped me get you to bed."

Raph thought it over then tired to get up. Donatello pushed him down.

"Your fever broke, but you need to keep off your shell, let me know if you need anything. Get some sleep ok Raph?"

"Sure Donnie, later"

"Bye Raph"

Donatello got up and turned to leave. Raph watched his brother get to the door before calling out.

"Hey, thanks little brother"

Donatello smiled as rough or mean Raph pretended to be, he always had a soft side.

"Anytime Raph"

**A/N Well there you have it! A holiday gift from me to you! Leave a review and tell me how much you liked it or what you want to see in the next (possible) chapter! MindlessTurtle signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! I got a lot of love and stuff from the first chapter so, this is going to be more than a one-time thing! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Cracked Shells Ch 2

Mikey was having a tough day. He and his brothers had an argument this morning, which had led to the hashi which had then led to the three older turtles to blame the youngest. Michelangelo decided it was best to go skateboarding in the sewer, even though there was heavy waters from the recent rain.

"Whoo! Awesome!"

Mikey grinned when he landed another great trick. He didn't notice the puddle of water and skated right through resulting in his colliding with a wall.

"Ouch man…"

Mikey looked down and picked up his skateboard. While steadying himself and expecting the cut that crash landing had gotten him.

"Gotta be more careful, that could've been a nasty cut"

He turned and was about to start making his way back home when he heard voices. Following the voices he found himself peeking through a grate at some foot soldiers. It was late so no one would notice him gone right?

Mikey pulled himself up the ladder to the manhole cover and pushed it out of the way.

"I won't need backup, just two guys…"

With this thought Michelangelo assured himself he had nothing to worry about, although a small gut feeling kept telling him otherwise.

He followed the two into a warehouse, they led him to more foot soldiers. Climbing onto a beam on the ceiling Mikey listened to the people below him argue.

"We need to find those freaks and finish them!"

"Bullets don't affect them, and the biggest one is very aggressive."

"Then aim for their skin, they must pay for what they did to our master"

"Are you sure?"

"It should be easy now that we don't have to worry about keeping them alive anymore. Perhaps we should dig through the last place we found them, they probably didn't stray to far from it."

Mikey leaned forward to listen better and instead fell of the beam right into the middle of

"….. Hi?"

"One of the turtles! Kill him!"

Mikey jumped up and reached for his weapons. Only to remember he had left them in the dojo. Mikey groaned he whacking the nearest ninja with his skateboard And took off.

Mikey made it two blocks before trying to decide where to go from there, fate made that choice for him as a stray bullet, courtesy of the guys chasing him, grazed his leg and opened the cut on his leg and opened it further.

"Gah!"

Mikey grabbed his leg it felt like someone was tearing the muscle off the bone with Shredder's knives. He needed to get underground and quick.

"C'mon Mikey. Pull it together"

Mikey got himself to the edge of the building and prepared to jump but his injured leg buckled and he fell. He dropped from the roof to the cold hard ground flat on his shell.

A loud crunch-like noise was heard. The sound came before the pain. Mikey's mouth was open with a silent scream, it hurt like shell and he wanted to scream his lungs out but couldn't seem to find his voice.

Mikey slowly rolled over and crawled to the manhole cover on his hands and knees. He made his way down to the sewer and to the lair. He walked inside and looked around to see that no one was around so he started for the room and his brothers had to share, just like their old lair. He slid his skateboard aside he took tiny steps careful to increase the horrible throb all through-out his back.

He didn't spy the pizza box he left out earlier and slipped falling flat onto his shell. More pain exploded all along his shell. He let out a small yell and tried to inhale but air wouldn't come. He laid there and tried to take a deep breath.

Raphael walked in yelling at his older brother.

"Why aren't we out there looking for him? He could be lost or something!"

"Raph we need to reasonable. Mikey's a ninja too. He could have made his way back here, he probably got bored and went to April's"

"Actually I called called April 6 minutes and 17 seconds into this search for Mikey and she hasn't seen him nor heard from him"

"Thanks Donnie, we can always count on you for information we don't need."

"Raph, leave Donnie alone. We need to focus on finding Mikey"

From the ground Michelangelo crawled into the shared room and climbed into the first bed he could reach, which he assumed was his. He was pretty sure he was in the right bed, but was really to tired and hurt to care, he pulled the blanket over his head and began drifting off to sleep.

"We need to split up and check the lair, maybe he did come back on his own"

"I'll check the dojo"

Raph and Donnie watched the eldest turtle get up and leave to continue searching for their youngest brother.

"I'll get the TV room and kitchen"

The red banded turtle got up to go look for his baby brother

"I guess I'm left to go check anywhere else. May as well start with our room"

Donatello headed towards the room he and his three brothers shared. Three beds were empty, but to his surprise the last bed he checked, his bed, wasn't empty.

"Mikey?"

He slowly pulled his blanket back and saw his younger brother's head.

"Mikey?"

He gentle put his hand on Mikey's shoulder and was about to shake him when he noticed something, Mikey's shell, it was badly cracked!

"Mikey! Mikey wake up! What happened to your shell?!"

Mikey was way out of it but Donatello's yells caught the others' attention.

The two eldest turtles ran in to see their little brother trying to wake up their youngest brother.

"Donnie? What's wrong?"

"Is that Mikey? What's wrong with him?"

"Don, talk to us"

"We need to get Mikey to the infirmary, his shell is cracked really bad"

Raph groaned, from personal experience he knew how badly a cracked shell hurt. He carefully approached the incoherent turtle and shifted him so he'd be sitting up. He grabbed his arm while Leonardo grabbed his legs.

Donatello ran off to get the infirmary ready. The two eldest turtles slowly carried Michelangelo towards the open cot in the lab. With the help of their genius brother they laid the smallest turtle on his plastron with a pillow under his head.

"we need to see if the crack is infected or dirty then clean it and wrap it"

Donatello got all the items he need for his task out with Leonardo took Mikey's sunglasses and necklace off, he felt that would make his brother comfier.

Donatello began to examine and clean the wound but when he poured a little to much disinfectant Mikey jolted and beagn flailing his arms and legs.

He couldn't remember where he was and why he was laying face down but his shell was in serious pain and it needed to stop

"Donnie! What's going on?!"

"He's awake and he's panicking! We need to- oof!"

Donnie nearly doubled over in pain as Mikey's arm shot out and nailed him right in the stomach

Leonardo tied one arm down and rushed to Donnie's side and pinned down Mikey's other arm, this caused the orange masked turtle even more distress

Raph crouched down in front of Mikey and lifted his head up.

"Calm down squirt!"

Mikey opened his eyes and saw his older brother in front of him

"Raph? What's going on? Where am I? why does it hurt so much?!"

"It's ok ding-dong! Yer safe! We found you in Donnie's bed with a cracked shell, wanna tell me how that happened?"

"I was running from some Foot and I slipped and fell off a roof and landed on my shell!"

Raph winced, that did sound pretty painful. He sighe and rubbed his shoulder.

"I'll get you something to eat and you can have some pain pills ok?"

"O-okay"

Raph got up and grabbed a frozen slice of pizza and headed back to the infirmary he knew Mikey wouldn't mind the cold food but hey, he eats it like this half the time.

"Here Mikey"

The exhausted turtle took a small bite out of the pizza then turned his head.

"Not hungry"

Donatello handed Raph the pills Mikey needed to take. The red masked turtle looked down and saw twice the normal dose HE would take.

"Uh… Donnie? You sure this is the right amount?"

"Yeah, he'll be in a lot of pain when he wakes up if doesn't take those but you better do it quick, you know how Mikey gets with medicine"

"M'kay…. Open wide Mikey"

"mm-mm"

"open"

"No"

"Leo, need your help with this"

The two turtles eventually got Mikey to swallow down the pills and watched him drift to sleep before Donnie finished bandaging his shell

"How long do ya think he'll be out for?"

"The dosage was pretty high so he should be sleeping til tomorrow afternoon at the latest"

Leonardo looked between his two talking brothers and the one that was sleeping on the cot.

"Why don't you guys get some rest? I'll watch Mikey"

"You sure bro?"

"Yeah, I'll let you know if anything changes"

Raph stretched and rubbed Mikey's shoulder gently

"G'night ding dong"

Donatello adjusted Mikey's pillow so he wouldn't get a crick in his neck then petted his head lightly

"Sleep well Mikey"

The next morning the turtles were surprised to see Mikey awake and relatively relieved of the pain, there'd be moments when Mikey complained of a white hot pain but it would pass as quickly as it would come.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey April. What's up?"

"just came to say hi and see if Mikey was feeling better"

Raph sighed, he remembered when April would come visit him during his long healing process. Now, much to Mikey's excitement, it was his turn.

"Hey Angelcakes! How have you been?"

"I'm ok. How's your shell? Still hurts?"

"a bit nothing a turtle can't handle though"

"I'll bet. But here I brought some movies and popcorn. Let's have a movie night

The three turtles and their human friend made popcorn and a pile of pillows around Michelangelo who with Donnie's help was laying on the floor

April ended up resting her on a pillow which was propped up by Mikey's shell. The turtles couldn't wake up their youngest brother without waking up April from her much-needed rest. They decided to just throw a blanket over them both and leave them be for a while

**A/N Ok there you have it! Ch 2 done! Make sure to leave a review. Constructive criticism, something you may want to see in later chapters, how this is the best story you've ever read, wait what? Haha! Ok until next time! Remember, review! ****J**


End file.
